Unshed Tears
by ActorCat27
Summary: When Adrien was six years old, his father, his mother, and himself were in car accident while on their way to a camping trip. Over the years, Adrien was never allowed to grieve for his mother, because his father would never allow it. However, all of those built up emotions start to take a toll on Adrien and the only person he can truly confide in, is his Lady.
1. Six Years Old

**Okay, so this is a really short chapter, but it is basically just to start off the story. Give you some background. I would love to continue this, and I definitely will if it gains popularity. Prepare yourself for a lot of feels. (I cried while writing this.) I love to hear feedback, suggestions, questions, comments, and anything else that you can think of. Ever if you want to hate on this story, I'm not going to force you to like it. Anyways, here you have it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

 _Six years old._

Adrien could not sit still; he was too excited. He had been waiting for this day to arrive all his life. He was on his way to the Agreste family camping trip (aunts, uncles, and cousins included). This was his first year going, as each year he was "too young", as they said, and would have to stay behind at his Grandparent's house. As much as he loved his Pepere and Meme, he always wished to go, and he would always miss his family, especially his mother.

"Adrien, if you can't sit still you won't have any energy left for all the fun activities today," his mother said, laughing as she watched the excited boy bounce around in his car seat.

"I can't get tired! I'm too excited," cheered Adrien, smiling up at his mother in the front seat! His mother laughed again, as she looked fondly at her son.

He was adorable. His messy blonde hair was always falling in his face, but he never paid it any attention. Both of his top front teeth were already missing, and two of his other teeth were loose. Yes, he was cute, but what never failed to melt his mother's heart, was his smile. Whenever he would smile, he would scrunch up his nose like a kitten, and grin so big that it looked like his mouth was too big for his face. His eyes would always light up like whatever made him happy was the best thing in the world.

"We're almost there," declared his father from the driver seat.

"Yay," exclaimed Adrien! "I can't wait to get there!"

"I know my little kitten," his mother said. "But you have to be patient."

"I know," huffed Adrien, as he blew a tuft of hair out of his eyes, though it quickly found its way back in front of his face.

Adrien's mom smiled at her son, and reached her hand out to him, which he gladly took and squeezed.

"I love you, maman."

"I love you, too, kitten."

"Ahh," his father suddenly shouted as he tried to swerve to car out of the way of an oncoming truck!

But it was too late, as the truck crashed into the side of the car his mom was on. Adrien started to shout as their car was forcefully pushed many feet and turned upside down. When their car finally came to a stop, Adrien was crying and screaming. His left arm hurt really bad and he was hanging upside down in his seat. His eyes had been squeezed shut the entire time and when he opened them, he only began to cry more. He was terrified.

The roof of their car had been bashed in and was only a few inches away from his head. Every window he could see was broken and there was glass everywhere. Glance at his arm before he had to look away, for it was bent at a weird angle and was covered in blood. However, none of that compared the horrible sight in front of him. In the front seat, his mom hung, unconscious, from her seat. She was covered in blood and large gashes ran up and down her body. His father, being the kind of guy kind of guy he was, and being relatively uninjured, took action. Still hanging from his seat, he dug in his pocket until he found his phone. Miraculously it was still working, and he called 911. He never once said any words of comfort to Adrien, who was still crying and hurt in the back seat.

It was another, twenty minutes before the emergency responders arrived, tough it felt like hours to little Adrien. He had not stopped crying the entire time, and his arm began to increasingly hurt worse as his adrenaline rush wore off. His father had not said a word to him. He just kept looking at his beloved wife before quickly turning his head away at the horrid sight. The only thing that gave Adrien any hope was the small, shallow breaths his mother was taking. A few times, Adrien tried to call out to her, but she never responded.

The first thing Adrien heard was the sirens. Then, a bunch of incomprehensible shouting. I took a long time, but eventually, he and his parents were removed from the crushed car and placed on stretchers. He vaguely remembered his father protesting and saying that he was fine.

There was so much noise, so many people, but somehow he saw his mother being rushed towards an ambulance. He saw her shift, before she opened her eyes and looked around, confused. She obviously figured out what happened, as she said something very urgently to the people pushing her stretcher. The people looked to each other before nodding their heads and moving her stretcher in Adrien's direction.

He started to feel fresh tears form in his eyes as he saw his mother's battered body. Somehow, though, through all of her blood and injuries, her eyes shown as bright as a clear blue sky. Her stretcher was wheeled up right next to his. She smiled weakly at him, and he burst into tears

"I'm scared maman," cried a wet-faced Adrien.

"I know," his mother replied weakly.

"Are you... are you… gonna… die?'

His mother looked at him as tears started to pour out of her own eyes.

Instead of answering his question she said, "Adrien, listen to me. You are an incredible little boy, and someday you are going to do miraculous things. You have more potential in your pinky, than most people do in their whole body. Whatever you do, never let anyone hold you back from achieving your dreams. No one can tell you who to be. You are special."

"Maman?"

"Je t'aime, mon petit chaton."

And with that, his mother closed her eyes and never opened them again.


	2. Seven Years Old

**Okay so, second chapter. YAY! It is really short, like, just over 500 words. But I always say quality over quantity. I am really surprised I am able to publish the second chapter already as I am really busy. Don't get used to these fast updates. I just had to write this because I had the ideas continuously swirling around in my head. Please review! I love hearing comment, questions, suggestions, etc. Also, I love art and would love if someone would draw pictures to go along with the story. I would do it, but I can't draw.**

 **Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

 _Seven years old_

It had been one year since their car was completely totaled. One year since he broke his arm in three places. One year since his father shut himself of from his son.

It had been one year since his mother died.

Adrien sat on his bed in the middle of his room hugging a picture frame so hard someone who did not know any better would think he was trying to break it. But no, he wasn't. In the frame was a picture of himself and his mother.

He had been six at the time, and the photo was taken two months before the accident. He had been baking cookies with his mother. She was an amazing baker; he was not. He tried so hard to do what his mother instructed him to, but he still somehow ended up on the floor covered in cookie dough and flour. His mother did not once shout at him for making such a mess, only laughed as she watched as Adrien began sneezing as the flour found its way to his nose. His father had quickly rushed into the kitchen when he had heard a large crash, but instead of seeing someone hurt, or all of his nice glasses broken, he saw his tiny son, as well as the kitchen, covered from top to bottom in flour and dough. Adrien's mother scooped up her still sneezing son as she continued to laugh. She hugged him tightly, and his father, who luckily had his phone out, snapped a photo.

As Adrien sat holding the phot in his tiny hands, he began to cry. Then he began to sob. Tears running down his face and landing on this glass covering the photo. He missed his mother so much.

His bedroom door suddenly flung open and his father walked in. Adrien looked up, hopeful. Maybe his father was finally going to hug him and comfort him, tell him everything was going to be alright. It was false hope, but Adrien, being only seven at the time, did not know that.

He hoped so hard that his father was going to walk over to him and wrap his arms around him and smile at him.

He hoped so hard that his father would eat breakfast with him and talk about the crazy people he was going to have to deal with that day like he used to. The model that was always late. The camera man that forgot to charge his camera. The makeup artist that could not tell the difference between sky blue and baby blue.

He hoped so hard that he would read him a bedtime story and kiss him goodnight.

He hoped so hard that things would go back to normal.

His father interrupted his thoughts when he said, dryly, "stop that crying. It is carrying though the house and I can't focus with all of your blubbering." Adrien stopped crying instantly and looked at his father, shocked. Scared.

His father did not even look at his son before he turned around, shut the door, and headed back to his office.

Adrien sat in stunned silence. The loving father he once knew was gone, but he was not convinced of this. He was going to keep trying to please him, no matter what.

If only he knew how much pain that was going to cause him.

* * *

 **Like I said at the top, I would love it if someone would draw art along with this story and I would especially love it if someone would draw the picture Adrien is holding. If you do draw any pictures you would like me to see, send it to me at actorcat27 . Thanks for reading!**


End file.
